User blog:ToaGonel/It’s My First Anniversary - It’s Time to Call it a Night
Hello, all. Let's get right to it As some of you may know, today is the first anniversary of my joining this wiki. It’s been a tremendous ride, meeting all sorts of new users who share my passion for Bionicle and for writing. But I’m afraid the time has come for me to depart. Some of you may have already noted my dwindling activity on the wiki, particularly in the area of making new pages. Sure I’ve been using the wiki’s means of communication, but that’s largely about it. Additionally, I have found myself spending less and less time on Discord; merely a symptom of what I anticipate to come. The Wake represents a sort of halfway mark on my Body Odor Broken Order Saga. I suppose that, with my resignation at hand, the BO Universe will remain incomplete as the tapestry I’ve woven up 'til now will be left incomplete--in line with so many other fanfiction series on here and, indeed, like the great trendsetter, Greg Farshtey himself, whose story remains incomplete to this day. Perhaps I’ll write some sort of quick short story explaining that Kragator returns, says he’s sorry, and the universe goes on in a new spirit of peace and harmony. But honestly, my looming inactivity probably means I can’t even do that. To yank the band-aid off, I’ll quit Discord, naturally. When the definition of a stub goes up to include articles up to 4,000 bytes, most of my articles will be deleted or eaten up by a new generation of users. Then the cycle will continue, as it naturally does, and all pages shorter than Eternal Darkness will be deemed stubs and delete. Such is nature. I have already accepted this. If I'm to be completely honest with myself, I should have resigned at the end of August. My activity level on CBW has been pitiful throughout the last week of October, and for a member, that is completely unacceptable. Realistically, I should've been kicked off a while ago. My inability to write 20 novels a day for the wiki has been due to a number of big changes in my life, namely having a life. As such, my focus on CBW - or even my willingness to focus on it - has pooped. Special thanks I suppose this is the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings--a silly song blog where I talk about all the people who’ve had a tremendous impact on my time here. Forgive me for getting sentimental... Delta: Your activity is something to be admired. Though I frequently wonder how you get everything done that you do, I often figure you’re just one of those gods among men, an emperor of edits, a czar of checking, a king of cross-checking, et cetera et cetera. I could edit a thousand times a day and be less active than you. (JK, Delta, I love you) Gagwee: As the first person/object/thing I ever nominated for future anything, I must say, I wish you well. Biogecko: I stole salvaged a bunch of your pages. Here’s to you. Shadowmaster: First you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. Then you weren’t here. Then you were here. FireDrag: Hail Stalin. Anyone who lives in the UK: ''' http://67.media.tumblr.com/00172667600b8c5fd7d93e0ab14fbce1/tumblr_nkpelk2xIo1u0k6deo3_250.gif (I had to use a French Taunter gif somewhere in here XD) Now for some more serious bits: '''BobTheDoctor27: Although the brain on my face has prevented us from getting along, of late, I must say, it’s been moderately fun working with you. Invader39: I will not forgive you. Chalk33: You’ve proven to be a good wingman, especially in my dates with the bots. Although I have often threatened, I will never erase you. And to all of you I have not mentioned, to everyone I have had the pleasure of interacting with, don’t think I have forgotten you. I value our time together as much as I do any of these people; I just wanted to publicly thank the top dogs so that when I return in a year I can be promoted Administrator no sweat. It’s been a lot of fun, guys. May our paths cross again in the real world someday. Farewell. Category:Blog posts